


Easy come, easy go

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, one-night stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. After being freed from prison, Oliver and Earth-2 Laurel attempt to make amends, leading to an interesting outcome.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Easy come, easy go

**Author's Note:**

> Something I just wanted to let out.
> 
> A small heads-up, Oliver is not in a relationship here with Felicity and what happens with Earth-2 Laurel here is more like a one-night stand, rather than a romance happening. It's stupid that Oliver didn't lecture Felicity that she had him sent away after Diaz attacked them without discussing this with Oliver, as much as I understand it from Felicity's side.
> 
> Honestly, as much as I do enjoy reading Oliver/Earth-1 Laurel and Oliver/Earth-2 Laurel, as long as it's not written by the fanatics, and writing stories with both pairings myself, I find it hard lately to write stories with these pairings due to the harassment of Laurel/Katie Cassidy fanatics and the fact that Laurel had called Quentin to get Sara grounded and out of the way so that Laurel could date Oliver and Oliver cheating on Laurel with Sara and Samantha but frankly, in a lot of ways Oliver/Earth-2 Laurel feels too much like a rebound but what they could've done was have Oliver and Earth-2 Laurel make amends and become friends, since I did enjoy the friendship Earth-2 Laurel had with Felicity, even though it made little sense but as usual, the writers had to treat Laurel like crap.
> 
> Takes place in Season 7 after Oliver beats Diaz and gets released from prison.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Oliver and Laurel were at the bar, meeting after Oliver was released from Slabside.

"Thank you for letting me out of prison." Oliver told Laurel. "I know I haven't always given you the benefit of the doubt. And for what it's worth… I'm sorry for everything that's happened between us. I wish things had been different, Laurel."

Laurel nodded, looking apologetic. "Me too. I'm sorry about what I did to all of you in the past two years with Chase, Cayden James and Diaz. But as long as you are willing to, I'd like to put that behind us. So, fresh start?"

"Fresh start." Oliver nodded as they shook hands before the bartender handed them a shot of booze.

"To us."

"To us." Oliver and Laurel toasted, clinking their glasses before they both drank and smirked.

"Feels like old times." Laurel smiled.

"Drinking and messing around with your friends?" Oliver chuckled. "Same. I had quite a tolerance for alcohol though."

Laurel laughed. "Wanna test that theory, Arrow?"

"What, you think you can outdrink me, Siren?" Oliver smirked.

"Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this." Laurel said, amused.

"This isn't gonna take too long." Oliver said. Felt like old times as playboy now.

Laurel drank her shot as she turned to Oliver. "Let's do this."

Oliver didn't hesitate as he drank his shot. "I'll try go easy on you so you don't break a nail… princess."

Laurel noticed his smug grin as she "glared" at him. "Oh, I didn't just hear you say that."

"You sure did." Oliver taunted.

Laurel took a breath before she drank her shot. Oliver took his shot and swallowed it at once. "Know any poems about a crying girl?"

"Cheap shot, Queen." Laurel teased as she again drank her shot.

The bartender set up another row of glasses of drinks as Oliver drank his shot. "I'm saving my best moves for later."

"Best moves? I'd like to see your drunken dance moves." Laurel laughed before drinking her shot. "Boom! I'm on a roll tonight!" She cheered, laughing.

"I can do this all night. Can you?" Oliver teased, chuckling.

"You may have to." Laurel teased.

"Well, I can think of other ways to test our endurance." Oliver smirked but the instant the sentence came out of his mouth, they both paused in their track, letting the realization of what Oliver had been implying, sink in.

"Look, Ollie, I…" Laurel sighed and trailed off, not sure what to say but before she could bring up any argument, two men approached Oliver, looking angry and seeming like classic street thugs.

One of the men nudged Oliver, sneering at him in disgust. "Well, well, well, early parole, Arrow? You should be rotting in Slabside, Queen."

Oliver sighed. He figured something like this was bound to happen, once he got out of prison. Oliver and Laurel looked at each other, smirking.

"Rain check?" Oliver asked, the knuckles in his hand cracking.

"Yup." Laurel said, clenching her fist.

Next thing the men knew, before they could as much as blink, they were on the ground, one with black eye and the other one with broken nose. Few moments later, Oliver and Laurel resumed their drinking game, ignoring what had happened.

* * *

When the morning came and sunlight shined into Laurel's apartment through the window, she noticed that she was lying on the couch, her head resting on Oliver's chest with his hand gently placed on her back, entangled in her hair. Both of them were snuggling towards each other, with Oliver apparently asleep.

Laurel slowly and carefully moved away but she woke Oliver up with her movements as he slowly opened his eyes and they smiled at each other. Neither one of them was sure what exactly had occured the previous night but considering that their clothes were scattered across the floor, with nothing but a blanket covering them both, they figured it must have been a wild night.

"Hey." Laurel smiled.

"Hi." Oliver chuckled as they both got up from the couch, Oliver putting on his pants, while Laurel wrapped the sheet around her naked body to cover herself, while looking for her shirt.

"Well… it must have been a wild night, huh?" Laurel teased as she picked her shirt from the floor.

"Yeah. It sure was. Felt like old times." Oliver smiled as Laurel put on her shirt, buttoning it halfway, the edges of the shirt barely covering her breasts, which was obviously to tease Oliver as they smiled at each other.

Laurel then looked at Oliver sadly as he was putting on his shirt. "But, look, Ollie, as much as I enjoyed last night…"

"…we both know that neither one of us really loves the other. We're just ghosts of who we loved. You and I both know this wouldn't work out between us." Oliver finished and Laurel nodded. "So… easy come, easy go?" He asked.

"I guess." Laurel shrugged before taking a breath, looking ashamed, regretful and guilty. "Look, I know I have a long way to go… but I hope I can earn your trust."

"You've earned it by helping me and Felicity. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry for everything that has happened between us last year." Oliver said.

"You've already apologized, Ollie." Laurel assured him.

"And it'll never be enough." Oliver said, remembering what he had told the Earth-1 version of Laurel after cheating on her. "Laurel… I don't know where we're gonna end up but… at the very least… I know that you and I have a long way to go…"

"…but do you think that we could be friends at least?" Laurel asked and Oliver nodded. "I'm willing to try, if you are."

"So, let's start over." Oliver said.

Laurel nodded as she and Oliver shook hands, putting their differences asides and she kissed him before Oliver left, coming home, when Felicity informed him that William was going to return.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I did the Oliver/Laurel scene right but hope it was good. At the very least, if they were not going to make Oliver and E-2 Laurel a pairing, when it was obvious that Oliver was going to be with Felicity, Oliver and Laurel could've made amends and while they did, it was lazily written and thrown out of the window because of Oliver's blind spot towards Emiko and Laurel blaming Oliver for her Earth being erased by Anti-Monitor.
> 
> I'm open to both Oliver/E-1 Laurel and Oliver/E-2 Laurel, as long as Laurel is not "worshipped" to ridiculous levels and they don't downplay Oliver, Sara and the rest and what disappoints me that we didn't get more positive interactions between Oliver and Black Siren after she redeemed herself. Oliver was mostly neutral to hostile to Laurel in Season 7 due to his blind spot towards Emiko and Laurel the same with Oliver because of her blaming him for her Earth gone at first. So the very least they could've done was trying better in Oliver and Laurel making amends.
> 
> As much as I am open to Oliver/E-2 Laurel, after E-1 Laurel's death it feels a little like a rebound from Oliver's end and there's the consideration of power imbalance and both Oliver and E-2 Laurel struggling with their dark pasts.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
